My Plot Bunny Cabinet
by GilaKomik
Summary: Story where I couldn't write but the plot bunny keep popping into my brain. It may in one shot, a simple drabble or a very long one-short.
1. Master of Death and Hunter

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

* * *

Source of plot bunny : I hate mummies. They never play fair – **Jonathan Carnahan** (The Mummy : Tomb of the Dragon Emperor)

Fandom : Harry Potter ft Supernatural

Pairing : None

Harry is a Master of Death. However instead working with Death, he's is working with The DEATH, the Emperor of Death of all Realms. For every century, there's one year where all Death from every reality will gather and feast. This is where Harry and his associate that work under The DEATH trouble usually start. The DEATH is and still is couldn't resist in gambling. Unfortunately The DEATH very bad at it. This usually end up with his minion (coughHarrycough) paying for that.

Once again, The Emperor lost against one of the King, as payment the King ask one of the associate to be born in his reality. After a violent rock, paper, scissor between Harry, Sephiroth, Kurosaki and Itachi which Harry lost (He throwing a punch at Sephiroth, kick Kurosaki balls for laughing at him), he follow the King into his reality to be born.

It takes years before he realizes where he was born. The Winchester reality, he knows them. The brothers that die many time leaving the Reapers in frustration. And now he knows why, apparently the boys were a vessel for the big bad Angels and Demons and a kick starter for Apocalypse. Since then both Angels and Demons have been screwing with them.

Oh, did he tell you that he was adopted in the Winchester? Yeah… truth is, his current parent had been killed by a pack of werewolf and John came and save the day. Then that Missouri lady, demand John to adopt him, so tadaa… here we are. When Harry and his associate been reborn, they memory come with them. However they still grow like any normal babies until age three that's when their strength and ability slowly come back to them. At the age of eleven, their ability as The DEATH minion comes back to them. They could override the King and its Reaper and going back in time back and forth freely and an extensive warding that prevent anyone know about their ability.

So… as Angels had been messing with Dean by sending him back to meet his parents, restore back the timeline just for the heck of it, then he could do that to. He could go back a few months before the fire, gives John a few items that will help him that night. Yeah, he could do that and a holy water potion (ten times more powerful than normal) to wash Sam blood stain. He could do that, the Angels and Demons always thought that he nothing but a normal witch-man.

After all the Angels and Demons never play fairs.

It's time for him to join the fray and had fun at their rage and confusion.

* * *

A/N : Please Review...


	2. Curse Breaker and Dragon Tamer

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

* * *

Source of plot bunny : Triwizard Tournament

Fandom : Harry Potter ft Hobbits

Pairing : None

A/N : Done! Damn bunny keep popping out of my head...

* * *

Charlie Weasley and his co- worker are considering slightly insane by magical population, for working with the dragons. Unfortunately they were right, except they aren't slightly insane, these people are downright crazy. During one of their drinking night, Bill Weasley join his brother and his co-worker after been kick out from his house by his wife and sister in laws for their girls night, that he realise this tiny bit rumor are true. A little bit late as his muddle brain watch the runes he made with dragon blood glows and the last thing he remember were a cackling laughter of his brothers co-worker.

Weasley brothers and co worker end up on Middle Earth, specifically Bag End of Shire shy a week before the arrival of the Company. The humble owner of Bag End, while flustered and shock with the sudden arrival of them, happily allow them to stay there until they find a way to their world after he know the truth. Not all the truth mind you, they did tell who they are, but not the fact that they are the dragon tamer or in Bill case, a curse breaker and more importantly about their magic.

The arrival of the dwarves caught their attention. Of course being a troublemaker and brothers of the prankster twins, Bill and Charlie easily control the dwarves easily much to relief of Bilbo Baggins. Bill decides, whatever business these dwarves had with Bilbo Baggins was none of their problem and they should concentrate in finding way home. Of course everything went down the drain with the arrival of Gandalf and later the leader of the Company, Thorin Oakenshield. Bill only sighed in resignation, when the motive behind the gathering was reveal. Dragon. Of course it would be a bloody dragon. When Gandalf ask them, if they were interested in joining their quest, Bill (somehow been elected as leader) tempted to say no. But he could feel his brother and his co worker stare behind his back along with a promise of painful retribution if he turns down. He simply agree before turn to the crazy dragon tamer to curse them hell and back before being hug by his brother and his co-worker to death.

* * *

Co-worker no 1 had caught in experiment blast that end up with him / her speak Latin only. They unable to reverse him / her back to normal. Somehow, he / her and Bifur manage to understand each other perfectly fine. They quickly become best friend at the beginning of the journey.

"Did they realise that they speak in different language?"

"Beats me. Why don't you ask them,"

"..."

* * *

The Weasley brothers and Charlie co workers are adequate fighter with weapons, hazards of the job. For the dragon tamers, most of their swords are made with dragons bones while Bill sword is goblin made. Each and every one of them had an expandable pouch with notice me not and sticking charms at their hips.

Someone from the company ask about their weapons, and their reaction make them laugh.

* * *

The Wargs attack them, on the full moon. Bill, who being trying to control his werewolf side, snapped and growls dangerously back at the wargs pack. The younger one become docile but the older one fight back and the battle of alpha start. Bill easily slaughters all of the warg with his enhanced ability.

" What the hell happen here!"

"Oh nothing, it just a full moon,"

"What that supposed to mean?"

* * *

The meetings with elves of Rivendell are fine. Because of the fight with the wargs, he pass out and Charlie become their leader until he wakes up. He tell Elrond about their problem, he agree to help them.

Co-worker no 1 sing a song while the rest of his/her team simply sighing at him/her. Bifur burst out crying much to their chagrin.

"Damn... that must be a truly sad song, Bifur even cry!"

"It a song about ... well… er… anyway there's nothing sad about it!,"

"Yes... there nothing sad about that,"

"Huh... well as long as they happy, who's care,"

"Hear... hear,"

* * *

They force to reveal magic when been capture by goblin king.

"So when all of you will going to tell us about that,"

"How about never. It seems like a good time to erase their memory right now, right Charlie?"

"Do it and we march back to Shire, dragon be damn,"

"Sorry guys, my brother say no,"

"ANSWER ME GOOD DAMNIT!"

* * *

Their got separate during attack by Azog. More specifically, all of them fell down the cliff. Since they were wizard, simply use magic to land.

"Well that's was fun"

*smack*

"Oww... what the hell Bill,"

"Nothing, suddenly I having the urge to hit you Charlie,"

"Don't you think you become violent recently?"

"I know,"

"Guys... I think they hitch the eagle... It's not fair... I want to ride the eagles.."

* * *

Meeting with Beorn was nothing out of ordinary; after all they did have giant and shape shifter.

* * *

**Forest of Mirkwood**

"This bring back memories my fourth year"

"So… do I want to know what you did Forbidden Forest?"

"Obviously not looking for spider or ugly snake..."

"Right..."

"You guys are crazy,"

"Thanks! " "We know,"

**Meeting the spider...**

"Mahal... ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"Of course not! We killing the spider,"

*snort* "... more like burning them alive..."

"Hush you... let us enjoying this glorious moment,"

**Meeting Thranduil**

Let just say, the insult out of the Weasley brother mouth before they reach the throne. The bad blood between Malfoy and Weasley didn't' end just the war over. Add with the stress and full moon, Bill lips are more loose than normal leaving the rest almost turn to blue with laughter. In their defend, Thranduil look too much like Lucius, much to the Company and the Elves confusion.

Of course later, Bill was sane enough, offer to charm all the arrow into flame arrow after rest of the elves seeing the burn carcass. He reassure the prince that the arrow only effective on spider only. He still refuses to apologize to Thranduil though.

In the end, they still escape by barrel.

"Well that was fun... we should do again next time,"

* * *

**Lake Town...**

"What did you do with Master and his man William? He looks deliriously happy,"

"Oh that, I just grant their wishes,"

"What kind of wishes?"

"Apparently they demand a payment for our entrance, so I'm giving them,"

"Ohhh... Charlie, you said your brother was a law abiding citizen?"

"Thats Percy, you dolt. Bill is just as bad as the rest of us. He just better at hiding it,"

"You?"

"I work with you. That should say something about me,"

"Mum gonna have a heart attack after this,"

"Did you understand what they're saying Bilbo?"

"No, frankly I don't care anymore..."

* * *

**Arriving at the Erebor secret door**

Bill could feel the disappointment in the air when the company unable to find the keyhole. He raises his eyebrow when Dwalin tried to break the door with his knuckle dusters. He simply sighs before making a sharp loud whistle to gather their attention.

"Good, now I got your attention, Dwalin stop bashing your weapon at the wall its pointless. Thorin stop brooding, it's not the end of the world yet. Balin, Ori, tell me again about the map and the door,"

It took them a few second before they gather their bearing and re told about it. It only took a few minute before Bill sigh and look at the rest of the company.

"You guys... I wonder what will happen if I wasn't here,"

"Probably sulking and brooding like nobody business,"

"Kili!"

"What!"

"Stop! Now... it says here the door appear at the end of Durin Day, am I right?"

" Aye, but.."

"It's not the sun, it's the moon, lets wait for few more hours, it will appear soon,"

"Are sure lad?"

"Of course he is. This is his job,"

"Job?"

"Yeah, like Indiana Jones mix with National Treasure,"

"Uhhh... what and what?"

"Forget it Kili, forget it..."

* * *

**Before facing the Smaug**

Charlie and the rest of his co-worker had changed their cloth. All of them wearing a dragon skin jackets, gloves and boots. All of them carried various equipment that cause all the company look at them warily.

"What it this?"

"Well we're facing the dragon Thorin, what do you think it is?"

"Bilbo..."

"Bilbo will be doing his job while we, will be doing our REAL JOBS,"

"And thats is...?"

"Kill or capture the dragon,"

**Meeting the Smaug**

"Aren't you such a beautiful..." croon co worker no 3 while stroking Smaug cheek. The dragon did try to burn all the intruder, but they simply jump out of the way. After a couple more try which end up in failure, he roar in frustration before lights from various direction hits between his eyes and before he can fight back, he feel his body slowly froze, he try to fight back before another batch of light him again and again until he no longer can move. He fall back on his hoard and look at those insolent Men. For the first time Smaug feel a horror creep inside in mind. He will his body to move and he can feel his tail twitching but that cause another batch of light hit him. He move his eyes look at the Men who gather in front of him, all of them raise their hand, before he knew a batch of red light hit him and he gone.

The company can hear the dragon roars, the moment they heard it, all of them rush forward leaving Bill who walk leisurely behind them. He knows Charlie and his co worker could handle the dragon. Well if he dead, he just ask Harry to revive him back and taunt him for the rest of his life. Meanwhile the company arrive and the scene, can't help but gawking at the scene in front of them. Their burglar have been shove to the side for safety, the group of young Men, the crazy, happy go lucky and downright insane who travelling with them no longer there. In their stead, there a group of Men, who knew what they're doing, attacking the dragon and succeed. They watch the group sending light after light toward Smaug before he fell and they gather in front of him before raise their hand and send the red light toward the dragon before he stop twitching.

"See... I told you they could handle them," said Bill casually behind their back. None of the company will they you that they scream like the girl.

**What to do with the Smaug.**

They know the dragon could wake up anytime soon, so their quickly bind his wings, tail and legs with various bind from diamond, dragon bones, metals cuffs to a simple ropes. All of them have runes craft into them just for holding the dragon. Lastly, the put a muzzle at him and lots of ropes to hope to hold him down. That's how co worker no 3 have been croon at him.

"Can we keep him?"

"I don't know, can we boss?"

"He can speak, it different from other,"

"He also a psychopath,"

"So are we..."

"Please... I promise I take a good care of it, bath it, and take him for walk..."

"He's not a dog! Beside, how the hell we going to drag him out of thisl!?"

"Magic," chorus the rest.

"Beside I think we need the dragon blood to take us back home,"

"Bill!"

"Are sure about this?"

"Positive... I remember that I draw runes using a blood. Now I know it's a dragon blood,"

"If you say so..."

They end up using the shrinking spells on the dragon, it takes couple time before it small enough to put him in aquarium with all the money they got from trolls hoard. With Bill help they manage to reinforce the glass. By the look Smaug give, it's a reasonably cause.

* * *

**Dragon magic, gold sickness and Thorin really need to stop to ignore Bill**

From the top of the stairs, Bill look down at the Treasury room, can't help but growl with irritation. After they remove Smaug from the room, Bill had told Thorin... no he downright forbid Thorin and the rest of the Company to enter the room. He can feel the magic in that room so thick, he can cut it off with knife. Thorin, damn the stubborn dwarves he is ignoring the warning and enter the room, of course the rest of them follow their king. Even Balin the most sensible one of them. He knew about the gold sickness, having accidentally hears about it from Lord Elrond and Gandalf conversation. He politely ask (more like demand) them to elaborate it to him. He had seen the sign halfway to Erebor but he thought they know how to fight it. Looks like he was wrong, now they slowly going down into the madness with Thorin and his nephews falling faster than the rest of them. Bill sighed tiredly, he really likes Thorin, and somehow Thorin remind him of Harry during the war. How both of them truly do their best to protect other. Now... now he reminds Bill when Ron suddenly appears in front of his house that time. His eyes full of madness, he and Fluer thought he was an enemy and almost end up attack him. He never told them what happen (he now know), it took a few hours before the madness gone and replace by regret and guilt. Only when he threatening to tell their mother that Ron agrees to stay. A sound of footsteps broke him from his thought. Charlie stands by his side and look down.

"It's getting worse,"

"I know, how the dragon?"

"We're taking turn to re-cast the spell every three hour. Anddd... because they boring, they decide to fix the gate. No 2 distracting Bilbo with information about dragon. I think somehow No 2 manage to capture Smaug interest"

"Did I ever tell you how crazy you guys are?"

"Every time, now how do we deal with them?"

"Cognitive recalibration,"

"Annnddd that's will be?"

"Hits their head as hard as you could,"

"As hard as you could," Charlie look at the dwarves, then back at his brother "Righttt... just so you know, we're out of pain reliever potion,"

"Don't been an idiot Charlie, that's out of question. You know how hard their head is,"

"So?" Bill simply shows him a Sleeping draught potion at Charlie. "You going to spike their food,"

"Nope..." Bill raise his wand and cast a few spell at the vial before it glow briefly and throw down into Treasury room. Both of them could see the vial broke before smokes engulf all the dwarves. They could hear their voice, shouted in alarm and panic before one by one they fall asleep. Bill only chuckle while waving his wand to disperse the smoke.

"You... you really angry aren't you Bill?" Bill only continue to chuckle.

* * *

Bill simply orders his brother to take all the dwarves out of the Treasury room to the main gate before going down. He then spends at least two hours checking every corner and crevice to make sure there are no hidden passages before sealed the main door. He then walks toward the gate, by the time he get there, his brother co worker already build the tent outside the gate, he simply nodded to the rest who simply lounging outside the tent and firmly ignore No 2 who somehow trying to teach Smaug the dogs trick and enter the tent. Inside laid thirteen dwarves on the cots with one Mr. Baggins hovering each one of them worriedly. He then assures Mr. Baggins that everything was fine. Yes, he knocks them out, that because they need it. No, there's no permanent damage no matter how much he wish it. Which he should not said it out loud judging the glare he receives. Charlie, knowing same thing will happen to Mr. Baggins if he continue to glare at Bill, quickly steer him out of the tent. Bill nod as a thanks at his brother.

The first ten dwarves are easy to treat. Bill simply slips a small amount of Dreamless and Calming Draught into them and he can see slowly the curse wears off. However, for the Royal lines, it didn't work out. He still can see the trace of madness on their faces. He then grabs another vial and sighs softly. It was one of his muggle friend inventions. It was inspire from one of his favorite tv show. The pearly white liquid inside the vial contain African Dream Root as one of its main ingredient, it use to invoke the prophetic dreams. But mix it with other ingredient, it will create nightmare to those who ingest it. They usually used it on their co worker who fell under the curse of pleasant dream with no way to wake them up. Bill roll the vial in his palm before coming to the decision and put two drop in Fili and Kili mouth and four drop in Thorin mouth before going out of the tent, joining Mr. Baggins who look amaze at No2 training with Smaug.

Bill tried not to panic, he truly is. It's been five hours since he administering the potion, the rest of the company already awake. All of them show no sign of madness, Fili and Kili look worst than wear but that's was expecting. The problem was, Thorin still not awake and by the glaring given by the rest of them, its better been sooner. He quickly stands up and walk toward the tent when a loud scream, a scream of terror coming from the tent. Before he could do anything, Dwalin roughly shove him aside before running toward the tent follow by the rest of the company including Mr. Baggins. Bill look at Charlie before shrugging walk inside the tent. He won't say anything about how deathly pale Thorin is, or how he hug his nephew tightly or how he keep mumbling to the rest of them. What he says was how glad he is to see him truly awake and conscious before get out of the tent once more. He couldn't help but smile seeing the trace of madness completely gone from Thorin face.

* * *

**The Valar found the loophole**

Mahal look down at the Men that try to help his child. He truly wants to help his child through this obstacle but he knows he was forbidden to. So when he saw what Men child to do, he simply grabs the opportunity and shows his child what happened if he keep going down the road he is now. He also adds a bit flair and dramatic effect in it. The result? Let's just say he really please with it.

* * *

**The meeting of three armies**

Balin didn't know what Thorin dream off when he fall asleep but he please when there are no sign of madness in him. He and Dwalin also surprise how easily he offers some gold to Bard for him to rebuild the Dale in exchange for his and his men for help in upcoming war. He only stares in shock and dimly hears the sound of Dwalin war hammer fall on the ground when Thorin offer the same for Thranduil. But there nothing compare to Thranduil face. Oh how he treasure those expression till he die. Better yet, he will ask Ori to draw it.

"Lad, I must ask, what did you see in that dream?" he ask Thorin while they preparing for the war. Thorin pause for moment before shudder.

"My foolishnes..." and he refuse to say more.

**The Battle of Five Armies**

"Are we going to join them?"

"Well, we have come this far..."

Sigh "Yes, we will join them. All of you can use your magic freely. No Unforgiveable!"

"Okie Dokie,"

"No 2! Where the hell are you going?!"

"Somewhere!"

"No 2 getting the dragon isn't?"

"Ooooo... Smaug darling~~~"

_'Intensifying glare'_

"Now, now darling... such look doesn't befitting you. Now, I have a proposition to you,"

_'Look at No 2 with interest'_

"Good, I will let you out and return you to quarter... ah... ah... only quarter of your size only of you help us in this war,"

_'Glaring before huffing agree'_

'I know you can talk, come on how long are you going to sulk, I'm kind enough to let you out, you should thank me instead,"

_'Fine, I agree mortal. Now let me out of here!'_

"Laughing maniacally,"

"Charlie! I need a saddle!"

"What for? We don't have a horse,"

"Not horse saddle, dragon saddle,"

"Where's yours?"

"Misplace... . ehehhehe,"

"Smaug agree then?"

"Well I may or may not omitt the part where we will riding him,"

"Wait, wait! Are you going to Smaug? The dragon? Chieftain of Calamity and whats not?"

"Yeah, you guys got to ride the eagles, so we got the right the dragon..."

"IT'S TWO DIFFERENT THING!""

**Aftermath of the Battle**

The moment Thorin Oakenshield behead Azog the Defiler, Dwarves, Elves and Mens know they have won the war. They fight with more enthusiasm, killing any orc or goblin that tries to run away. The casualties of the war on their side are much lower than anyone anticipating. There will be song, about the courage and valor of their fallen comrade. Also lots, lots of alcohol deliver from Lake Town, Greenwood and Erebor for all who participate in the war. Who gladly drink themselves to forget what happen, what TRULY happen in the war. Accept for a young scribe who soon will become the Royal Scribe, Ori. He firmly ignores all the merry around him, concentration on his parchment writing the event that happen before. Event that truly happen. He write about a group of questionable sanity Men with magic, stone giants that appear out of nowhere whom happily stomp their enemy, plants that devours the enemy, a burst of light the rendered the enemy, random explosions, or the dwarf statues that suddenly move and swinging its axe toward enemy shouting in Khuzdul and Smaug, quarter in his size flying in the sky occasionally breath his fire towards enemy and follow by laugh by those who ride on him.

At the sound of something been drag broke Ori from his writing. He suddenly realize the camp became quiet, he look up and saw Smaug back to his smaller size, was piggy back ride No 2 with his tail on the ground swishing lazily. No 2 was scratching Smaug chin while walking toward Charlie.

"Charlie..."

"What...?"

"Call me Khaleesi,"

"Fuck no,"

Hmm... Let not forget, a Men/Women with ability to tame the dragon, mused Ori.

* * *

**Click your heels three times to go home**

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

Smack! Smack!

"Ouch! What the hell William! I'm not bleeding brother!"

"Somehow I feel like it with you idiocy. Remember the spell correctly and no clicking! I'm going to break you leg if you did that!"

"Wow... someone grumpy,"

"Aren't you happy darling~~~ we're going home! Oh there are a lots and lots of thing I'm going to introduce to you~~~"

'Don't forget the female dragon you promise tp me'

"Of course not"

"Bye everyone! By Billbo!"

"Good bye... and be safe!"

"Ready?"

"YES!"

"Good lets go home,"

**Home sweet Home**

"That will be the first and the last time I'm going to drink with you and your friend Charlie,"

"Hahhaha... well they're that BAD,"

*snort* "Yeah right... what happen with Smaug?"

"He's in happy place right now,"

"If anything happen, I will blame all of you,"

"Okay... so about drinking night..."

"No Charlie, I'm not joining you next week,"

"Biiilllll..."

"No and that's final,"

"Bah... so with who are going to?"

"Don't know yet,"

**Bill should know better, Harry and Ron are far crazier than Charlie and his co-worker**

"Urghhh... my head, where am I?"

"Umm, you're in Tatooine sir,"

"Wha...?"

"Are you a Jedi sir?"

"Goddamit..."

* * *

**What happen with Thorin, Fili and Kili**

Well... they survive the war, free from the gold madness and completely traumatize. They still refuse to tell the other what they see in their dream. When the Arkenstone was found, three of them complete agree to throw it into the Mount Doom. Only with Daín, Dís and Balin advice (read threatening them) them they agree to lock in the strongest box they can build and keep it buried deep in the treasury room. They also refuse to enter the room. Permanently. Of course then Thorin become the King of Erebor. There's one accident where Thorin and his nephews lock Balin, Oin and Ori into the dungeon when the three of them suggest a campaign to retake the Moria. But that's will be in the future.

**And the rest of the Dwarves...**

They live happily ever after, accept for Balin, Oin and Ori who get thrown into the dungeon for a while. Dori and Nori still pissed and plot to hit both Fili and Kili (they thought those two have something in this mess) Dwalin and Bofur laughing themselves silly and the rest only shake their head.

**For the Elves of Mirkwood**

Thranduil rather forget those Mens even exist, Legolas and Tauriel silently making arrangement with Ori to get the full transcript wall truly happen in the throne room. If somehow, those transcript end up in Rivendell in the hand of the twin or Haldir in Lothlorien, it wasn't them.

**For one Mr. Baggins, the Hobbit of Shire**

Bilbo did return back to Bag End after the war. He probably set out for another adventure after a legendary dressing down of Lobelia Sackville-Baggins that left the woman in tears, if not the premature death of his cousin, Drogo and Primula and willingly adopt baby Frodo. He also had a pleasure watching Thorin to faint after seeing Frodo. Of course that also means Fili and Kili having blackmail for their mother. What those three doing in Bag End? (Dwalin not include, he will go wherever Thorin go outside the mountain) Apparently Dís and Balin think they have become too overbearing and quickly kick them out of the mountain. And all ends well...

That's what they think

But that will be another story altogether.

Of course there will be a wizard or a witch and the dragon. Don't forget the dragon.

The End

* * *

A/N : Regarding Charlie co-worker, I'm too lazy to give them name and gender, sooo... co-worker No1, No2 and No3. How many are they? Weeeellll... enough to control the Smaug, I think...


	3. Time Travelling Duo

Disclaimer : Not mine

Warning : Bad grammar, Un-beta-ed, English is not my native

Yaoi kissing, allusion of yaoi couple, Fujoshi

* * *

Source of plot bunny : Various time travel fanfic. And Cloud wasn't Zack only friend. What if the other also feeling guilty about it and been giving a second chance to save Zack?.

Fandom : Final Fantasy 7

Pairing : Zack and Aerith, Cloud and Tifa.

A/N : I have nothing against yaoi or any relationship. However romance genre (grab a donut and a cup of tea) is not my division. Can anyone guess who the duo is before the end of the story?

* * *

He wakes up suddenly and screaming before he smother his face with pillow to avoid be hear by anyone. It took him a three minute to stop screaming and another ten minute for him to calm down. Slowly he take a deep breath and release it slowly, his eyes take a good look of his surroundings. He is now in his old room. His old room at Shin-ra building, the same building that had been destroys many years ago. He can help but giggling likes a high school girl. He had SUCCESS!. His 'lots-of-hole-in-the-plan-than-cheese' had success. He quickly gets out from his bed and go to his desk to check the date but not before someone knock his door. He tense and check the clock that he know on the bedside table. 3.30am, its late... who the he... ahhh.. right, there someome else with him. Slowly he opens the door and greets the person who knocks his door.

"Hey... what'up?,"

"You okay? I can hear you screaming from my room,"

"Nothing, just... nightmare,"

"Just nightmare huh...," his friend give him a look. The one that he perfect years they spend time together at Edge. His simply grinning back at him, showing his white teeth at him before his friend grab and hug him tightly before both of them laugh happily.

"How long did we have?"

"Wait, let me see the date... damn we got about ten month,"

"Ten month... do you think it's enough?,"

"I think so...,"

"Good... we got lot work to do, so let's mosey," then both promptly broke into laughter again.

* * *

_He was born and grew up in Kalm, his mother is __a single mother who owns__ a grocery shop, two uncles, __and one__ lives near the sea as a fisherman and another one lives outskirt of Kalm not quite right in his mind. And no, he never __knows__ his __father. That's__ what he told if someone ask about his family. What he didn't tell is that, his great grandfather use to work with the old Shin-ra (Rufus grandfather) as weapon developer before having a dissagrement with the new heir, the current Shin-ra (Rufus father) before he quit. He also very good at shooting. Something that have been pass down to his grandfather, his mother and uncles and him. He know who is father is. Apparently, his father was his grandfather __apprentice__ in shooting, and there's and accident that involve a lots of alcohol, a bet that his father lost and 'certain donation'. Years later, when his mother refuse to be wed, his grandmother, a Cosmo Canyon scientist end up give her the 'donation' and nine month later he was born. Yeah... he __knows__. And his father was a Turk._

_His crazy uncle wasn't crazy to begin with. He __claims__ to be crazy to avoid __being__recruiting__ by Shin-ra. He actually an inventor and technology savy as good as Reeve Tuesti. It was his uncle that teach him a lots of stuff that on information gathering. That's how he know who his father his. What kind of work he doing. At the age of thirteen, he __leaves__ Kalm with intention to join Shin-ra as a Turk to __precede__ his father legacy. _

_Then he __meets__ Zack Fair... _

_To this day, it __stills__ a mystery how he end up in SOLDIER Program.  
_

_-12345-_

_He was born in Junon and __grows__ up in Costa del Sol. His parents are both mechanics. From household appliance to transportation, they can repair it. And he __inherits__ the love of machine from his parent. Only he __wants__ more. He sometime will gaze into the star and wonder what it __feels__ to be up there. His parent never stop him, they even encourage him, __challenge__ him even. So he __throws__himself__ in __engineering__ study at such a young age. Then the __rumor__ come, that Shin-ra had a new department, an Air and Space Department. Hearing this, he __doubles__ his effort. _

_At the age of thirteen, he __leaves__ Costa del Sol with a determination to join Air and Space Department by becoming an __apprentice__ to the Captain Cid Highwind. To Midgar he goes. _

_Then he __meets__ Zack Fair... _

_He never __regrets__ it leaving his dream behind. _

* * *

They spend their first night in the past by making a list and plan. It takes a few hours of adding and cross out the plan. After the plan is finalize, it take another hours for them to memorize the detail of said plan before they destroy the evidence. After exhausting themselves, both of them end up fallen asleep on the same bed. Not that they mind, in the future both of them are too broken, sleeping alone only invite the never ending nightmare so they always share the bed. For now they rest, tomorrow they will begin their first phase.

It's take him a week to gather the necessary item for their first phase. They have to do it slowly to avoid being detected by their comrade or worst Turk. Fortunately for him, he always walk around the Sector on his free time, so it easy for him to acquire the necessary item. And he had a LOTS of free time. On other hand his friend had to keep up the appearance by hanging out with his group. The same group of SOLDIER that sell him out to Deepground. He prays that his friend will hold himself enough from doing something stupid.

...

...

Sigh... who he is kidding.

'Ping!' He raises his eyebrows and open his PHS

_'Hey love..._

_Pick me up some ice cream, bad break up with my buddies, need something to soothe my wounded heart..._

_Love :-)'_

See... that's why he never has lots of friend. He make sure most of his friends (expect Zack and this idiot) on the level of friend with benefit only. He maybe a SOLDIER, but he still Turks at heart. He quickly replied back to his friend and closes his PHS. He got grocery shopping to do.

-12345-

Both of them staring at the assemble item with satisfied face before his friend turn to him.

"How long it take to make a PHS?,"

"About three day, without interruption, a set... PHS and tablet, a week and half or two week," his friend nods.

"How many set are you going to make?,"

"Depend... SP set maybe three, Normal set...," he quickly calculate "Five, maybe? If I have enough time," Normal set are easy to make, it simply an untraceable PHS, nothing more. It's the SP set that harder. It was the hacker set, untraceable PHS and tablet that use to hacking any database. WRO and Rufus had used it on Hojo lab all around the world. The one he going to make it was the latest model in the future and harder to trace.

"Well then, let's get cracking then," he only rolled his eyes at his friend.

It was a few hours in the making when he suddenly blurt to his friend about his father. He a little bit surprise as he never told anyone about that past or future. His friend blinks at him before grins.

"You knows... there's a rumors in Deepground that General was his son," it was his turn to blinks before he throw the bird at his friend who laughing.

Damn those Deepground gossiping like schoolgirls.

* * *

_There's a lot of misunderstanding in his friendship with Zack from the __outsider__. Many people, SOLDIERs, grunts and Turks think the he__ is__ the one who hold Zack leashes. He the one that manage him when his sunny personality become to__o__ much for other. He the one who become the suspect when prank wars between SOLDIERs and Turks escalate. It's not, it the other way around. Zack the one who hold his leash. He make sure he doesn't cross the line in digging the dirt (even though he refuse to listen any of those dirt) if the Turks start to suspect, he the one who create the diversion by becoming too much sunny for anyone. It was he who plans the pranks and Zack the one become they blame. It was Zack who drag his sorry ass out of fire to the base camp in Wutai._

_Zack had done so much for him and yet he... he only give him a message that he will dessert Shin-ra if he ask him. What an idiot he is. Zack never ask something like that. He should dessert and rush to his help the moment he hear about his escape. _

_That's was his deepest regret and lots of what ifs while sitting in cell of Deepground. _

_-12345-_

_I'll follow you to the end Zack! _

_While Zack had __dismissed__ it as a joke, he truly __means__ it. There something within Zack __that attracts__ him. Not in romantic level no. So, when his friend sent a message, telling him that Zack have been spotted miles away from Midgar, he quickly rush to help him only to be block by his so call friend. He suddenly __remembers__ not everyone in the SOLDIERs like Zack. Some of them are quite __jealous__ with his promotion (that include him, much to his horror). The aftermath of his 'death' both him and his friend spend time in gym and VR training room longer than __necessary__ to avoid a bloodbath to those who try to badmouth Zack. Before he could do anything, they quickly subdue him and knock him out. When he __awakes__ he already on his cell__,__everything had been remove from his body__ leaving only his SOLDIER uniform and his friend glaring murderously at him. Of course his __friend explains__ to him in voice full of venom. Apparently before __he has been__sending__ down here, he __manages__ to crack Zack cell and reading his mail. One of them __belongs__ to him. Saying about promotion and will help Zack if he let him been capture. He stay quiet, he had to admit he did plan that only its sound too stupid that he discard that. One of his so called friend __probably__ hear him mutter that and __who's__ know what happen after that. His silent cause his friend to believe that he did write those massage and __promptly__ punch him. Hard. And he __lets__ him do it. A little pain are nothing compare to the betrayal he feel right now. _

* * *

As a mode of transportation, after so much debate, they decide on motorcycle. They combine their money together and buy two second hand motorcycles. This time they didn't bother to be discreet. After the mass dissertation, the deaths of Genesis and Angeal and a year later follow by Sephiroth and Zack, all SOLDIERs are under surveillance. The Turks will shadow them when they going into mission or when they have an off day. Lucky or unlucky depend on who are you asking, they have been put under Heideigger command. Incompetent as he is, even he know not to cross the line when come dealing with SOLDIERs. A year after under his command, they manage to haggle their freedom by unleash his friend at Heideigger. The Turk have right to interrogate them on spot if something suspicious come up, but they no longer shadow them on every mission or corner. Which mean, they will get suspicious about the bikes if they try to hide, unlike PHS, it's too bulky. And he is right. Five hours after he buys the bikes, in one of SOLDIERs abandon warehouse, he had been visit by Turks. Two familiar Turks. Reno and Rude. He always call them R&amp;R in the future. They quickly questioning him, why suddenly he decide to buy the bikes and he simply bullshitting them all ways through. These two are ruthless but their future counterparts are far more ruthless and also a little bit kinder. After a few hours they left, satisfied with his answers. He sighs in relief before patting the both bike and quietly exits the warehouse. His mind full of blueprint for the bike modification. Their bike are going to base on Cloud Strife bike, his latest one was a magic, combine with technology bike. It save the fuels and far more faster the usual bike, it even silent, rumors has it that Cloud Strife was so frustrate with Fenrir oil consumption, that he end up make a new engine with the help of Cid Highwind, Reeve Tuesti and Bugenhagen. Well he doesn't know it true or not. But what he know that Cid Highwind is a genius and he, who idol him will have fun on re-creating the engine. Maybe if he still survives after this, he make one for Cloud Strife.

-12345-

Aerith notice something different about him and he simply agree with her. Just like Zack said, Aerith will value them more if they spoke trufuly. He agree but he didn't tell her how much different he is. And she happily accepts that. They spend a few minute chatting before he hand her a newly built PHS. He simply tells her it's untraceable and make sure keep close to herself. She nodded hesitantly, she opens her mouth to ask but he simply shook his head.

"Please trust me in this Aerith, let... let me... my regret...," she look at him with a kind eyes and smile at him.

"There's nothing to regret for. You have done your best," she said gently. He smiles at her ignoring the tears running down his check.

"And this time I'll go beyond that," he hug her before walk out the church, refusing to look back or he going to talk more than he should. Beside, almost time for the Turks to come back after the not so imaginary bomb threat at Rufus.

-12345-

He stop and stare at Seventh Heaven before slowly enter the bar. He's wearing a civilian cloth with sunglasses to cover his eyes. He takes a look at surrounding before sitting at a bar. And there's she is Tifa Lockheart. In the future, Seventh Heaven is a popular place where most people hang out. They know, it's the only place where nobody willing to cause the ruckus (with her husband lugging those sword around) and if the bar door had been hang with materia, the civilian know, it was reserved for WRO or Turks or Avalanche. The survivors of Deepgroud avoid the bar like plague. But both of them enjoying their time here. Lockheart and Strife very good at mixing the drinks for them. He never had been so drunk after his promotion into Second Class.

He waits at the corner of the bar until the customer thinned and the current leader of Avalanche isn't there. Then he slowly approaches the bartender. He could see her suspicious and wary. He simply smiles at her and quietly told her who is he. He could see her muscle tense, prepare to leash out to him.

"You're looking for someone right? The blond hair kid that look like chocobo right?," she look more suspicious. He only shrug, he expected that. "He is not in Midgar yet, but here...," he hand he the PHS. "It's untraceable. When he arrives, we will call you. Please keep it with you all the time. It will be better if your friend didn't know yet," Lockheart look at him, trying to make sense of him. He let her be. After a few minute, she nod and keep the PHS, he simply smiles and thank her then immediately go out from the bar to avoid questioning. But not before giving her a direction to a church and ask her to visit.

-12345-

In their fourth month in the past, they recieve a high priority mission. Two escape specimens have been spotted heading Banora, they will heading there to capture them. Both of them blinks at each other while staring at their PHS with shock. In their past, they never had this mission, in fact both of them had been grounded in Midgar.

"What's change?,"

"I don't know. But something tell me that if we fail this mission, we can kiss our live goodbye," his friend said while his had quickly tapping the tablet.

"The bikes only around sixty percent finish... do we need to discard the plan?,

"Wait... damn, Turk going to shadow us. Well at least it Cissnei,"

"I'm going to make a Ret-con," he said dryly while accepting the mission. His friend humm agree with him. They have two hour before depart. That's more than enough time to make the drug. Ret-con was one of Avalanche scientist Fuhito creation. It make people to forget certain event when consume it. They found it by accident when raiding what they thought was Hojo lab. Well with a creepy scene, forgive them if they though it belong to Hojo. They keep the formula to themselves and use it to those who recognize them as a Soldier and trying to have revenge at them.

Their mission in Banora was... well, they are a little bit late as Zack already gone. The helicopter suddenly had a trouble and landing miles from the village. It takes them an hour to reach it, so Zack already gone. The good news is the mission is a failure, and it's not their fault. The bad news is they found Genesis there. He watches with amusement as his friend cursing long enough at their situation. While the helicopter wasn't part of their plan, they still use the drug on Cissnei for safety.

"We can't let him stay here. Those Deepground soldier will come to take him,"

"True, but there no place for us to hide him,"

"Buried him?,"

"You really hate him, don't you," his friend quite angry with Genesis in the future. Like he said before, Deepground soldier are bunch of gossip people. That's how they know Genesis role in that mess.

"Eeehhh...," in the end, they kind of buried him with the remnant of the wood around Banora. He leave his PHS that containing info about Deepground at Genesis. Before they could leave Banora, the sound of helicopter make them look up and saw the Deepground logo at helicopter. His friend sighs and looks at him,

"Well fuck,"

They barely escape the Deepground with their life intact. On the bright sight, they manage to avoid the suspicion from the higher up. Seeing Hojo ugly face turns red it just the bonus.

-12345-

They sometime send a message to those two girl in the Slums. It seems Lockheart had meet Aerith and become best friend. Lockheart also had been teaching Aerith a self defense. Well at least she know how to defense herself later.

He slowly tip toeing around Lazard office, silently he sat under the massive table and quickly getting into Shin-ra database. The encounter with Deepground had cause a delay in their plan. At least the first SP set already done. He smile when the command show that he manage to enter Shin-ra database. While their first mission is to save Zack, their secondary mission is to prevent the Falling Plate 7 event. He calmly look as the data quickly filtering into his tablet while keeping and eyes on his PHS, in case some nightshift guard patrolling this area. He is a soldier, not a miracle worker so he knows it impossible to have zero casualties but if he can cut it into half or quarter from the actual number, he gladly accept it. So he make plans and various simulation, if somehow some of those plan and simulation end up on Reeve Tuesti computer, he didn't mind.

The next week, he had sent a code to his crazy uncle, he smirk when his uncle replied back. He asking his uncle to get a mako booster kit from Mideel, foods and start hiding the money that he stealing from Shin-ra. He also asks his uncle to send a message to his mother, looking for a bike enthusiation with no love for Shin-ra. His uncle send a curious replied and he send back,

"I got two bikes to smuggle out of Midgar and stash it's in Kalm," his uncle never replied back but he knew that man was enjoying it. His nephew had join the light side was what he probably said.

* * *

_They always make sure that nobody __recognizes__ them. Luckily for them, the database containing their information was __destroying__ during Meteorfall. They __simply use__ the identity of the deceased SOLDIER for their new life. But sometime they got the feeling that Cloud Strife knew who they are during their joint mission. They did their best to hide from him, not because they afraid, no... because __every time__ they see the First Tsurugi on his back, all they can see was their decease friend, Zack. And they couldn't help but wait for him to turn around and smile brightly at them before chattering happily at them. The one time they gather their frail courage and visit the church, seeing the Buster Sword stand on the broken arch surround by the pond, it only make their broken hearts feel like been grind to dust. Both of them get out from there quickly as they could and headed toward Seventh Heaven. They end up getting drunk at the corner of the bar, missing the look of understanding from Cloud Strife or how he silently make sure __nobody__disturb__ them. The last thing they know was Zack presence patting them on shoulder and his voice, saying how happy he is as their friend and they should move on before pass out. Typical Zack, even in death he try to cheer up them_

_**"Sorry for the trouble Spikey, could you look after them for a while? Don't worry these two are strong they will bounce back," **_

_**"Sure, not a problem,"**_

_-12345-_

_His grandparents always tell the stories of a clan who fight the Calamity from the skies when he was young. He always hearing it with full attention, captivate with the stories before his attention shift to the __machinery__. As he grow up, he already forgotten those stories only a few snippets from his grandparents. _

_"Cetra is a clan, Ancient is a name to the __chosen__ Cetra, Paladin is knight, serve to protect Ancient," _

_"Those who had awareness usually __connected__ with each other at some point. They can feel if something __happened__ to each other and that including the Paladin," _

_"Those who have these awareness usually have a gifted talent in various area," he may remember those snippet, but he still confuse to its mean. Not when a few hours after his capture, a painful feeling that end up him in sobbing mess, or a few months later an empty feeling that drove him into catatonic shock __happened__ to him. No its was four years later that he truly understood those meaning while he stare down at Marlene Wallace and Denzel Strife. _

_First, he probably a __descendent__ of the people from the Cetra clan. _

_Two, Zack was Paladin and his girlfriend was an Ancient_

_Third, Marlene Wallace had been chose__n__ as the Ancient and Denzel Strife is her Paladin. _

_Fourth, he going to die a painful death, accidently __blurts__ out __that__ info in front of Avalanche. _

_He did not know what happen afterward, because he __runs__ like Bahamut on his tail, literally. But he can see the increase protection surrounding those two, he even spot a few Turks __lingering__ around the Edge. In the end, after his friend persistent nagging, he meet with the Avalanche, Reeve Tuesti__, __Turks and __someone__ from Cosmo Canyon for talk. _

_At least, they postponed his death. Happy thought..._

* * *

He manages to finish the bikes modification at last, entering their sixth month into the past. He even had a moment in his life, testing the bikes at Wasteland. He never had been proud with his creation other than this. The bikes is what he imagine should be. Silent, smooth and easy to ride. For a SOLDIER, that is. He even incorporates a few fail safe with his friend help to make sure they could disable them if someone tries to ride them. Few days later a 'buyer' from Gold Saucer came and begging him to sold both bike. Of course he 'hesitant' first, until they make quite a deal. He sighs dramatically, ignoring the desperate huff from his friend claiming those two bikes are his onetime inspiration. He wouldn't able to create build it again and make them promise to take care of the bikes with love. The 'buyer' nod his head agree before paying him the amount they agree. With Shin-ra money his friend stole... 'borrowing'.

Later that night, he cackles gleefully while sending the very detailed blueprint engine toward two genius and the leader of Cosmo Canyon. Who happened to receive untraceable PHS months ago. Ignoring his friend who flipping at background doing his best to defense the system from Reeve Tuesti, who try to hack. Again, after he receive the message.

All in all, it was a good week, he said it to his friend. His friend simply throws one of the wenches at him.

-12345-

The Turks are getting suspicious at them. Took them long enough. If he was honest to himself, Ret-con Cissnei was the bigger risk they have been doing. But then again, with the state of helicopter and their life in danger, he simply steer them by blaming the Deepground. Now, they back on their shadow, it was subtle, but he can see it. They always get a separate mission and Turks always be their designated driver. It irritating, but they accept that, since both of them are close friend with Zack and in their past, after Zack 'death', their friendship kind of fell apart. They still greeting each other in the hallway, changing a small talk. That's all and now suddenly they become close friend, coincidence with their friend escape. So the Turks become suspicious. Of course Reno tries to make a small talk with them. He snorts... Reno talks, very subtle. Well, he had plans to throw them off from their back, he always have a plans. The problem was to make sure his friend won't kill him when he executes the plans. Oh well, it's not like he going to live after all of this. Might have some fun from this.

He found his friend in the hallway, just get out from the Briefing room, and follow by Tseng. He look around make sure no one except them in the hallway before grab his friend kiss him passionately. He could feel Tseng eyes on them before release his friend. Both of them trying to catch their breath when his friend looks at him. He prays to Minerva that his friend caught up his plan.

"I thought we agree to keep this in our place only," his friend said softly, while caressing his arm. Oh Thank You Minerva!

"Well, you gone quite a while, I've been missing you,"

"I guess we should continue this to our room then," he purrs, ignoring Tseng and Elena who looking at them with wide eyes. He nodded and pulled his friend into elevator. They keep quiet and walk until they reach their room.

"Shiva! I need a mouthwash badly," his friend practically run toward the bathroom and slam the door open.

"Don't remind me," he mutters while going to the kitchen. It will cost them lots of alcohol tonight.

A week later, their shadow vanishes.

Both of them pretend it never happen.

-12345-

Somehow, someone caught their act in the hallway. Before they can hold that person (coughRenocough) the news spread like wildfire among the SOLDIERs. The reaction was unexpected, he never notice it but apparently, they thought the reason he break up from his peers because his friend finally get his shit together and ask him out. They even had a betting pool about when they going out of closet!

"Did you know about this? Wait don't answer that. Of course you notice. You always know about something or another,"

"I heard a rumor, unfortunately they know about me, so they put extra effort to hide it,"

"Liar... really which part of me bent the other way?,"

"Your brain..,"

"Har... har...,"

"But still, this is truly convenient on our part,"

"How?,"

"People won't question us if we going out together. Or taking the day off visiting my mother in Kalm,"

"... I hate you,"

"I know,"

"Remind me to kick Reno ass after this,"

"Absolutely,"

-12345-

They have been debate for a while now, for Aerith either stay here in Midgar or move her to Kalm. If she know that Zack still alive, she truly want to see him. But there's a risk that the Turk may notice her disappearance. Even when they are low on manpower, stalking Aerith was a priority mission. In the he end up visiting Aerith, while tending the flowers, he whisper at her, Aerith look at him with her big brown eyes before answer.

"I'll stay here. Beside, you will bring him to visit me right?," he nodded. He still didn't tell her what they going to do, he only ask her if she like to visit Kalm. Maybe they action had somehow mature some of her ability he mused. He glances at Elena who looking at him with a bright red faced, before turning away from him. He smirks at her before turn back at Aerith, who trying to hide her laugh.

"Something funny?,"

"Nothing," he just looks at her blankly, "Well... Elena told me about you...,"

"About me?," wha... oh... that thing "The hallway thing?,"

"Yes, she seems to be very happy somehow, but the point is, congratulation! I wish both of you happily ever after," Aerith say happily. He smile and sneak a glance at Elena, who trying to stop her nosebleed. He blinks at the scene before shudder... Elena, don't tell me you are... he look again, this time she was grinning lecherously at PHS before turn and look at him. Her eyes widened, when she realize he was looking at him and quickly hide away. He turn back at Aerith who look confuses before shook his head and muttered nothing at her. It's better if she didn't know about that world. Zack will kick his ass if he knew about that.

His friend on other hand, definitely going to kill him.

In that revelation, he truly had forgotten to ask Tifa Lockheart the same. Then again, she is a member of Avalanche, so it quite pointless to ask her.

-12345-

With one month left before the Event, both of them had applied a days off. True to his friend prediction, they both easily were granted without hassle. Both of them couldn't contain their anxious and excitement and it show in their works. Somehow that causing their rumor cement even further. This time both of them aware and blissfully ignore them. They carefully go over their plans, backup plans and their stock. His friend had kept in touch with his uncle. It seems that his uncle is too happy with their rebellious state, had bought the whole infirmary for mako poisoning along with the staff. He only shook his head while his friend face palms himself.

-12345-

Two week left, they heading toward Kalm.

It takes them at least five hour ride, before they reach their designated area. They take a long way to avoid been seen by Shin-ra soldier that crawling the area. And occasionally they can see Turks flying over with their helicopter. After arrive at Kalm he had make a final change to the bikes, he had paint the bikes to blend with surrounding. He decides to put a sidecar to their bike before discard it. It only hampers the bike speed. They remember about Cloud Srife condition and brought a sort of child harness with them. He looks at his friend who brings out binocular and check the surrounding.

"Found anything yet?,"

"Well... there's a soldiers playing hooky over there," he snort, figure his friend would find a blackmail material.

"Let me guess, you know who they are,"

"Yup, your ex-best friend,"

"Really?," his friend nodded. He frowns, another change happen. It seems there's some SOLDIERs mix with the grunts. It never happen before in their timelines "Did you do something?," then again he been capture before he could do anything.

"It's what I don't do... that time, when I got news about Zack, I kind of make a scene at lobby room. You know how some of us think him as legend, so some of them try to revolt. They end up at gunpoint and order to stand down or else," he grimace, nodding in understanding.

"I see the truck... yup... I can see Zack clearly," his friend said with excitement. He quickly starts his bike and look at his long time friend with anticipation.

"Ready?,"

"Always!," and both of them speed toward the truck. This time, they make sure their dear friend had his happy ending. No more regret, no more what if.

By Minerva they will succeed even they had to pay with their own life!

* * *

Epilogue - Four years later

He sat in corner of the Seventh Heaven nursing his drinks while watching the scene in front of him. The groom, Zack is happily dance with the bride Aerith who blushing happily. Cloud Strife look at them amuse before asking Tifa Lockheart to dance. He can't believe how much different this Cloud Strife with the one he know. That one had been a stoic and serious man. This one is happy, is still hard to see his smile or laugh but you can still see the happiness on his face. And mischief too. The reason he become a loner and shy not because he been bully back home. It because the boys back home terrified with him. They cross the lines and he pay back to them double. He saw it firsthand when the Turks kidnapped Aerith, he and the rest of Avalanche still keep the picture. Who knew Reno could run on that three inch stiletto or Tseng look drop dead gorgeous in Wutai traditional priestess robe. Or the compromise situation Tseng, Reno and Rude had been, on bed. All of that thanks to one Cloud Strife.

He looks at his friend who wobbles slowly toward him. His friend right leg has been badly damage on one of their mission to stop Sephiroth. It will never heal fully, at least he still alive. He simply scoots over and let his friend sit near him.

"What are you thinking about?,"

"Cloud... and the picture,"

"I still think we should give it to Elena,"

"Zack already give it to Cissnei,"

"Really? Damnnn... I want to record their face,"

"Wonder what Rufus think when he see the picture?," he mused. Both of them look each other before burst out laughing. It took them a while to calm down. A few of their friend look at them before continue what they doing. He gently wipes the tear from his face, minding the burn. During the fight with Remant name Loz, that bastard had crush his jaw and burn half his face and torso. His left eye become blind. Even with Aerith healing water unable to undo the injuries. Zack was devastated, but both of them accept it calmly. Frankly both of them never thought they could live long enough beyond saving Zack. Yet they did, if losing a leg and an eye is a price to live, then they gladly give it up.

-12345-

Vincent Valentine watching him like hawk again. He sighs wishing for his helmet to hide his face. He make a face at him and saw he raise one of his eyebrow toward him, he simply rolled his eyes and glare at his friend who snickering.

"He still refuse to let you out of his sight again?,"

"It's all your fault, I'm happy with the way it is, and you had to preach at me,"

"What are you going to do? Wear helmet the rest of your life? Or keep dying that hair of yours?," he only humph at his friend. He was right but that doesn't mean he like it. His mother always says how he inherited his father look. That's why before entering Shin-ra he dyeing his hair, and by becoming SOLDIER he simply using the helmet to cover his face, therefore during their mad chase toward Sephiroth, he completely forgot about the hair, while still keeping the helmet. It was during their fight with WEAPONS, while protecting Yuffie that his helmet comes off. His black with faded blond fell and frames his face similarly like Vincent Valentine. The suspicious continue when he pull out the gun and shoot at the WEAPONS like him before being crush by said WEAPONS. When he woke up, he hole up in his rooms refuse to come out until his friend break the door open and start nagging at him. He finally giving in and talk to Vincent. Ever since then that man always hovering near him. As revenge he tells Aerith about his friend status as a descendent of Cetra.

* * *

They might save Zack but bad thing still happen. Sector 7 plate still falling although the casualty is less than before. Meteorfall still happen but instead of week for Holy to active, it takes half the time. With their help, Aerith manage to master her limit break and cure the Geostigma before it gets worse. The fight with Remnant and Sephiroth comeback still happen but the Deepground never hapenend. It seems Genesis had taken an action and destroys the lab during Meteorfall. Marlene and Denzel still awake their ability. At least this time they had none of those death threats. Yes, there are few hardships to go through but at least, they have done their best to do it.

"Well then my dear Luxiere, would you honor me with a dance?," holding a cane on his left hand he held his right hand toward his friend grinning mischievously.

"It will be an honor, my dear Kunsel," he accept his friend hand and slowly they dance, both of them can hear the squeal from Yuffie, Elena and Cissnei before breaking up and stole the Aerith and Tifa for a dance, ignoring the indignant and spluttering voice behind them. Yes life is good, and this time they will truly enjoy it.

* * *

Extra note:

Kunsel and Luxiere past life : Just like Zack said, they did accept that he already gone, they have time to deal with it. Unlike Cloud who end up with PTSD and Geostigma. But sometimes it become too much and they always end up at Seventh Heaven, getting drunk until they pass out. And they kind live recklessly which worried Reeve Tuesti who happened to be their current boss and in extent Cloud. When be present with time travel theory and method, both of them simply grab it. Hence the lots-of-hole-in-plan-than-cheese.

Time travel method : Eehh... I honestly have no idea, Minerva, Aerith and Lifestream (boring and overused), Time Materia mishap (Sinnatious ideas, so no) anything can happen I guess. The important thing is, both of them think they be given second change in exchange with their life. So both of them believe they going to live long enough only to save Zack.

Vincent and Kunsel relationship : Awkward doesn't cover it. For the first few month, Vincent keep following around and try to help him with his injuries, it end up with Kunsel shooting at him. That almost scaring Zack to death. But it backfired, Vincent was proud with his shooting skill, it always come up when he and Veld having a drinking session much to Kunsel embarrassment. It slowly is getting better for the next years. But still...

Genesis and Deepground : The info that Kunsel give it to Genesis, he modified a little bit, he know about Genesis fixations on Goddess, so there a few tidbit that implying what they doing are harm to the Goddess. Genesis takes bait and waits a right moment to destroy the Deepground. The WRO and Avalanche only found out the mass destruction years later.

Kunsel, Luxiere and Deepground : They have no love toward them, in their timelines, they stay away from surviving Tsviets, they know Cloud had let Shelke stay with him, but they simply ignore her. When the news of destruction and mass death of Deepground, they happily told the rest who do it. They didn't bother to comfort the distraught Dr Shalua Rui about Shelke. However in the report, some soldier said they saw a young girl follow Genesis around like a lost chocobo.

The Cetra Clan : Inspire by Doctor Who tumblr

Not all Gallifreyans are Time Lord, Time Lord is a Rank, Gallifreyan is a species.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Thranduil the Piemaker

Theme / Prompt :

Ned the Piemaker had been reborn as Thranduil, he doesn't remember his past life.

Until...

During the BoTFA, Thranduil had recieve a blow to his head, hard enough to cause him to black out for a few second. The blow cause Ned and Thranduil to switch places.

Extra :

1) Ned accidently brings back Thorin, Fili and Kili. (1 minute rule and second touch don't exist)

2) Ned do what he best when stress, he bake pies (Much to certain hobbit delight)

3) Ned know everyone but somehow have trouble remember who he is.

4) Thranduil with Ned personality (much to the Elves horror and blackmail material to dwarves)

5) Thranduil did manage to recover back to his old self. He claim did not remember anything during his 'amnesia' time.

Super Extra :

1) Thranduil gain a certain traits that he did unconsiously.

\- He bake whenever he stress (it become worse in few hour before meeting with dwarves)

\- He prone to hug Legolas time to time (especially when he saw certain dwarves getting comfortable with him)


	5. Dragonborn Trainer and Smaug

Theme / Prompt

Smaug actually one of the baby dragon that being adopt by Hiccup after the Battle of Alpha. Smaug mother die after trying to resist Drago and the man kill her. However during his teenager years something happen and he end up in Middle Earth. Because of the dark influence of Mordor, he slowly turn into the evil Smaug.

The Weasley was decendent of the Viking, Arthur Weasley was a direct decendent of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. When his son, Charlie Weasley express his interest in dragon, the Patriach of the Weasley clan had given him a manual how to train the dragon writen by his ancestor, Hiccup himself. During his time in Dragon Reserve, accident happen causing him to end up on Middle Earth during the Desolation. He end up losing his memory accept his dragon training.

When Smaug tries to attack the drwaves or Laketown, he caught Charlie Weasley scent and try to go near him. Charlie on reflex had apply his dragon training and end up with Smaug on his feet.

Extra :

1) Smaug real name is Stoick in honour of Hiccup dad.

2) Smaug / Stoick worships his Alpha, Toothless. He end up much like Toothless when he realize Charlie was Hiccup decendent, Toothless rider.

3) Charlie appear in Middle Earth with a Viking braid and beads (a little bit like Ragnar hairstyle). The dwarfs assume he was their kin, even if he was half dwarves.

4) Charlie had a dragon nip. His memories come back during a roughousing with Smaug and he accidently smack Charlie in the head.

5) Sovangard (Skyrim song) : well, it will be awesome if it can fit somewhere here. Maybe more like ceremony song after the dragon battle? Anyway, Smaug use to hear it during his childhood and deliriously happy when Charlie sing it to him.


	6. Mr Extreme and Mr Youthful

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-Beta-ed, English not my native

* * *

Source of plot bunny : Again it 4am stray thought ; What happen when you put Gai and Ryouhei in the same room?

Fandom : KHR ft Naruto

Pairing : None

* * *

Sasagawa Ryouhei goes to sleep as old man, wake up in the new world as young child. Having been in many weird and bizarre situations, he took it in stride. After all he was the Sun Guardian of the prominent Tenth Vongola of Vongola Famigilia. However, it easy said than done when the place he grow up is a Shinobi Village, Kirigakure no Sato, is in the middle of Third War Shinobi. The struggle continue when he unable to access the Chakra, since his body pathway fill with his flame the moment he start remember his past life. Feeling the pressure coming from his current family, Ryouhei tries his best and yet still fail. He keeps the existence of the flames afraid of the consequence. At the age of 8, he decide to run away from the village, his heart keep telling him that somewhere in this world, his brothers and sisters also been reborn.

He found his first brother at Amegakure no Sato, in the middle of beating the low rank shinobi with a pair of rust but familiar weapons. His grins are bright as sun and greet his brother. His brother greet him back by throw the bloodied and rusted weapons to his face, which he expertly evade it. He manages to persuade his brother to come with him to search their little siblings. He agrees with a promise of fight with any shinobi they encounter.

His name is Hibari Kyouya (now Kusakabe Fon)

Ryouhei had more bruised than his eight years life after hearing Kyouya current name.

They found their younger sibling a few months later, by following the information that they manage to extract from unfortunate missing-nin that think they were easy prey. There's a hidden village that protect by trees that produce a genjutsu like effect. Living with two powerful Mist users for most of their life, it easy to countermined the effect and enter the village easily. They find two of their siblings inside there. They only take one look toward Ryouhei and Kyouya before tackle both of them. Well only one of them since the other one is still a baby. Still just like Kyouya, it's easy to persuade them to come with him.

They were Chrome Dokuro (now Sawada Nagisa) and Lambo (Sawada Ushi)

Ryouhei grins fondly while ruffle Nagisa hair and cradle Ushi gently when hearing the name. Kyouya look coldly at them but they could see the fondess in his eyes.

All of them travelled the land for a while before conclusion come to mind that none of their siblings had been born in this world. After much discussion (or sparring match between Ryouhei and Kyouya) they decide to go to Konohagakure no Sato to settle down.

"Why Konoha, Kyouya?"

"Because they're the strongest,"

Well, that's something Ryouhei can't disagree, he lost count how many time he had to bring back Kyouya from the brink of death because a fight with Konoha Shinobi. Luckily, Nagisa will make sure her illusion on Kyouya face won't faded no matter how many time the shinobi tries to expel it. That's why until now, there's no one get a closer look at them.

They're on the way to Konoha, when the sound of fighting can be heard. Ryouhei and Kyouya dash forward to take a look at the fight. Ryouhei eyes wide in surprise when he realise who are they.

The Seven Swordsman of Kiri.

He silently told Kyouya who are they. Both of them decide to wait out of this fight since it clearly out of their league (in their current body). Ryouhei can't help but amaze at the lone Konoha shinobi. Clearly the man is an expert in hand to hand combat. But as the unofficial Healer of Vongola Familigia, he also can see the damage it made to the man body. He makes a hand signals to Chrome to distract all the Swordsman before he and Kyouya dash to save the man.

Saving the man was a nerve breaking for Ryouhei because of their small body and he had to threaten Kyouya to knock him out if he doesn't control his bloodlust. Its take him a week to fully heal the man. Unfortunately, the man couldn't longer be a ninja for his extensive nerve damage. Two days after that, the man awake and judging by his shock face, the man believe he won't survive the encounter with the Seven Swordsman. After a heartfelt thanks from the man whom later they known him as Maito Dai, a Konoha shinobi, Maito Dai decide to pay his thanks by escort them to Konoha himself.

During their journey, they slowly know each other and much to no one surprise, Ryouhei and Dai bond over their enthusiasm over taijutsu.

After being accepted into Konoha, Maito Guy (Dai's son) and Sasagawa Ryouhei becomes best friend much to the village despair and a certain white haired child prodigy source of irritation. Meanwhile, three years after settling into Konoha, Kyouya finally challenge Shimura Danzo for Root Leader seat much to everyone surprise. But what more terrifying is that, he manages to defeat and kick Danzo out of the program and rearrange the whole program. Now the Root ANBU are more like his past Community only more discreet but still ruthless as always.

Nagisa had decided to have more of civilian life for once; unfortunately she had a knack of Fuuinjutsu much to the delight of certain Fuuinjutsu Masters. She immediately had been taken under Uzumaki Kushina despite having no training before. Her ability was soon revealed when some Shinobi from Kumogakure who know her ability try to kidnap Ushi as a leverage. Let just say the end result is not pretty even for a hardcore shinobi. It also source of jealousy from Uchiha clan because for once, they unable to copy the technique.

As for Ushi, well he still a small child, but if and that's a big if, somewhere in the future, because of sudden appearance of big furball of terror, the said furball had been shocked with electricity and powerful thunder rival to the wrath of Thor, well... it doesn't happen yet.

* * *

Extra :

None of them have any chakra in them. They can only able to use flame only.

Their flames and ability was at their highest peak of their power.

They can use their Vongola Gears. But the gears itself won't appear until it been summon.

Ryouhei and Gai always training and had a ridiculous type of training, But what more troublesome is their continuous shout of **Extreme!** and **Youthful!**

Maito Dai immediately adopt all of them after the end of probationary period much to Gai happiness.

Danzo actually tries to assert himself in the new regime of Root; Kyouya simply beat him again and set Chrome on her bad days to him. No one knows what happen to Danzo for months and he keeps away from Kyouya.

Sometimes, on his good days, Kyouya will let Danzo enter his building watching how the new Root operates. Danzo won't say it but secretly he proud with his successor.

Same thing happen with Orochimaru only Kyouya set Ryohei on him, some say they saw Orochimaru running away screaming about Extreme and Youthful.

Lambo likes Minato because he reminds him of Tsuna. When Naruto was born, he becomes his protector, just like he did to Tsuna kids.

Sandaime once tries to disband the Root but Kyouya simply present to him boatload information concerning the wellbeing of Konoha, Sandaime had no choice but to let it pass.

Jiraiya always triple checks when in hot spring baths. He make sure Chrome won't be in any of hot spring when he doing the research. He still had nightmare from her illusion.

* * *

Review!


	7. Mafias in Marveland

Disclaimer : Not Mine

Warning : Bad Grammar, Un-beta-ed, English not my native

* * *

Source of plot bunny : My 4 am thought. We need more bad ass Mafias in MCU

Fandom : KHR ft Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)

Pairing : None

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo of the Vongola Famiglia (former Don Vongola thank you, he retire already damnit!) glares down at his two errant mechanics, Shouichi as usual lying on the ground holding his stomach while Spanner sit in seiza style while looking innocently at him. He expertly ignores his right hand-man who cursing furiously behind him, whom now enters his tenth language of cursing. Nor his Cloud Guardians that pouring his killing intent into miles radius. Unintentionally stops all the crimes that would happen. Or his Male Mist Guardians creepy laughing which causing all the Criminals and soon to be Criminals lying on the ground crying or twitching with foaming mouth.

"Weell.. We're sorry?," said the lollipop idiot, causing his left eye twitch.

"Let me get this straight, both of you have a small talk with Byakuran," Tsuna impassive the word "About different reality and the possibility that it exist," he stops for a few second when he heard Hayato bangs his head on the wall. Oh did he tell you that they were in alley in New York? No? Well they are. "Then all three of you disagree with something and start making a bets about who can jump into reality first? Anything to add so far?,"

"Well... its seem to be a good idea that time," Tsuna resist the urge to ask Mukuro to create a stone on Spanner lap while Shouichi continue to whimpers.

"YOU'RE DRUNK! HOW THE HELL IT WAS A GOOD IDEA?," scream Hayato. Tsuna sigh while making a 'calm down' signal at his friend.

"And both of you make the machine while still drunks and decide to test it by using our Vongola Gears," Tsuna continue like nothing happen while caress his ring. Natsu flare his flame for a few second. "While I'm not surprise with the success, with both of you track records, this is beyond ridiculous... You not only transport all of us in different dimensions, you even de-aged us. Not that I complain the lack of joint pain or whats not... but still its...," Tsuna wave his hands around, losing word how to describe the absurd of the situation they're in.

"Eerr... Thank you... eeppp! I'M SORRY HIBARI-SAN! MUKURO-SAN! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!," scream Shouichi at the glare the duo give.

"Kyouya... Mukuro...," Tsuna said in his boss voice, making both of them look at him before turn away. He then looks up where his Rain Guardians were. "Takeshi... are they back yet?," Takeshi appear at the ledge of the building shaking his head before disappear back into watching. They were the rest who end up in this mess, his Female Mist Guardian, Sun and Thunder Guardians and his wife and sisters. All of them were on mission on gathering where the hell they end up to. Which is not much a problem as he turns around and look at the tallest tower with its name display proudly.

**STARK TOWER **

He should count his blessing as another menace of this problem and his Tutor/Hitman didn't end up in this world. Knowing Reborn, he will make this a challenge and make him build the Vongola Empire from scratch. And he gleefully enjoys it. Byakuran... well knows him, he probably having fun antagonize both Superheroes and Supervillians.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Living in Mafia World had all of them prepared for everything; each and every one of them carries a small amount of gold inside their coat. Luck on their side as the gold manages to survive their dimension travel. Their cloths a little bit loose and odd since they in their younger form but that can be arrange. After the recon team came back, Tsuna decide to move into hotel as more suspicious people in suit start to mill around. With Mukuro and Chrome help they easily sneak around and book a few rooms (he feels a little bit guilty for using Mist Flame to trick the Hotel Clerk but its necessary). After a long discussion with several furniture broken, the mini bar had been raid empty, he come to a few conclusion.

1) Yes, they're in Marvel Universe and judging by the date it's after the Hammer/Vanko fiasco.

2) Those two don't have a single friggin' clue how to reverse the machine or create it from scratch. Even with the help from Mukuro and Chrome, they still have no idea how to do it. (He had suspicion that a certain Marshmallow Eating Albino Dragon had hand in this)

3) Their current age now range from fifteen (Lambo) to twenty six (Kyouya)

4) Right now, their cover has been preparing by Hayato, Shouichi and Irie who gleefully accept it after their initial reaction and punishment.

5) Their respective wife's (unfortunately not all of them end up in this world with them) are pouring the New York map for location their new restaurant and won't taken no as answer.

6) There isn't enough alcohol in this room for this mess.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

SHIELD, Four months later,

Director Fury of SHIELD and many nicknames behind his back (which he knows) glare at the screen in front of him. If he had any superpowers, the screen will melt already and some unfortunate Agents had to change their pants. But he didn't, so he keep glare at the screen. On in were twelve people with Japanese, Italian and Chinese feature along with their names and records.

At first glance, these people seem an honest hardworking people, innocent even. Especially their leader, but this group easily take over half of the underworld in just two month. All start with some wannabe gang trying to extort money protection from them and a little by little they start taking down small time Mafia and Gangster. If not because of the video, Fury had no doubt none of the Laws Government including them will notice those people. A video contain a fight between Bullseye and a lanky black hair man later known as Yamamoto Takeshi, a Sushi Master at Namimori Restaurant. Bullseye reputation is a well known, it shock him how easy this Yamamoto Takeshi taken him down in less than five minute. His companion, a blonde hair man, Sasagawa Ryohei, Head of Waiters, cheers him up and both of them walk like nothing happen. Only something did happen, Bullseye tried a sneak attack only to be flown away by punch from Sasagawa Ryohei. A punch powerful enough that it cracks the wall. He immediately orders his men to investigate all of those people, which bring it now. He looks again at their profile and growls. Their records are clean, too clean even with a few arrest warrant for Hibari Kyouya (Head of Security) and Rokudo Mukuro (Magician, his sister is Head of Entertainment) for figthing in public.

It's fake, all of their records. And he got a feeling that they know, he know the records are fake.

It's a feeling that Coulson, Hill, May and him whole heartily agree upon. They began interview all the people that known them even down to their postman. It legit but still giving the airs of fake. Fury finally enlist the help of Doctor Strange and Professor X, he finally got a result even that was a conclusive one. Most of the memories had been created and no they can't remove or delve further because there's a trigger that may harm the subject.

Fury thanks them and sent Romanoff and Barton undercover as a customer.

They comeback two hour later with paranoid as hellhound hunt their footsteps. Their cover blown the moment Sasagawa Ryohei greets them. Fury curse internally before Barton drop the bombshell. The owner, Sawada Tsunayoshi personally greets them.

"It's like meeting with Professor X only that man can't read your mind," mutter Barton uncomfortable. Fury turns at Romanoff.

"What's your assessment about all of them?,"

"Extremely Dangerous," and once again Fury cursing but this time out loud.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Tony Stark and his dinner date, who happen to be Pepper Potts, watch as the head of security of Naminori Restaurant casually beats the crap out some hire thug that trying to disturb his dinner date with Pepper. The silver hair Sommelier voice brings him back to dinner table.

"Hmm.. care to repeat that? I might miss it," the Sommelier just looks at him with a deadpan look.

"No, you can't hire him into your company Mr. Stark,"

"Sure I can, money it's not a problem, just ask Happy my driver, right Pep?," Pepper only raise her eyebrows at his word.

"True, money it not the problems but your life is. You won't last a day with him, even with your suit," the Sommelier tilt his head to left before smirking "Should I put his service payment in your bill then? After all those lowlife actually after both of you," before Tony could answer, Pepper already say yes, while it doesn't make a dent in his, Tony still sulking until both of them enter the limo and notice how pale Happy is.

"Something wrong Happy?,"

"No sir, nothing wrong Sir," there's no way he going to tell his bosses what he saw at the alley while waiting for both of them. Seeing those AIM goons been rip apart in most grotesque way by a young woman while chatting happily with another woman enough to full his nightmare for a lifetime.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Tsuna look at the huge man in high class suit with narrowed eyes. Their empty restaurant suddenly full with this man goon.

"Mr Kingpin,"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Kingpin greets him back with a sneer on his face. Tsuna grips his knuckle, his brown eyes bleed into flaming orange.

A single gunshot had become the signal. A flame erupts from his body as he punches Kingpin goons and his family join the fight.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Fury rubs his temple in irritation, on his left side Hill and Coulson look shock at the screen. He can hear Romanoff and Barton cursing in every language that they know (which mean lots), Sitwell tries his best not to pass out. On the screen show the fight between Namimori Restaurant's Crew and Kingpin's Lieutenant. The fight between Yamamoto Takeshi and Bullseye are nothing compare to this. He curses again before turn to his trusted Agent.

"Find a way to contain this mess," growled Fury. Agent Coulson nod before walk out.

Turns out, they didn't need to do that, somehow the video never reach the public or law government and the restaurant look like nothing happen to it unlike a few hours ago. The only thing missing is Kingpin and his henchmen it takes them days even with Stark help to finally find their exact location.

Freaking Madagascar.

And now Namimori Restaurant becomes the top dog in Crime Organization Underworld. The worst part is, there's nothing they can do to arrest them. They aren't Mutants or Super Soldier, they more like Barton, normal human with extreme ability in combat, there's a telltale of vigorous training in their fight. Aside from public arrest for fight, there's nothing to convict them. No smuggling weapons or drugs, no illegal experiment, prostitute, extortion, fight clubs... hell SHIELD, especially him right now gladly to settle with arms robbery just to bring them in. But nothing and yet they manage to topple the Crime Lord and take over without an effort in five month!.

The only solace Fury had been was the look of despair and resign on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Even if he can't understand why.

* * *

Extra :

1) The reasons why Doctor Strange unable to locate Vongola Famigilia because they were protected by Tri-Ni-Sette power. Also, Byakuran and Yunni is a massive troll.

2) They're Mafia, of course there's a Mafia thing happen, only they're more subtle and discreet about it.

3) Mukuro and Hibari been kick out from the house but the girls for fighting, they still continue to fight until the cops arrive. The reason for their fight? Who knew.

4) The crimes go down immediately after they take over, thanks to Kyouya effort. The cops willing to turn blind eyes on their destructive tendency much to SHIELD ire.

5) Tony Stark finally meets Irie Shouichi, Spanner and Gokudera Hayato officially. Somewhere around the corner in the Stark Industries Building, Tsuna tries to drink until he pass out, Pepper completely ignore their existence and go to vacation with Kyoko and the rest of the girls. Director Fury blood pressure dangerously high that day. The good side is, New York still standing. After that four of them aren't allowed to stay together more than thirty minute without supervision by at least ten people. The same rules go to Miura Haru, Darcy Lewis, Agent Simmons and Agent Skye.

6) Because of his Vongola Hyper Intuition, Tsuna had warns the New York finest and demand them to clear all the building surrounding Stark Tower in miles radius. Because of that, there's less casualties from Chituari Invasion. And some of his family members become more bearable in a few months. (Kyouya, Mukuro, Ryohei and surprisingly Takeshi)

7) Reborn finally appears in this world. There's a lot of screaming, cursing and explosion that day. At least he feel satisfied that they manage to root themselves in Crime World.

8) Reborn and Phil Coulson meet and become drinking buddies. Lots of criminal's dies that day and Tsuna end up with Clint in his nest, hiding from them. Fury almost given up by this time (almost!)

9) Kyouya, Ryohei and Steve Rogers become sparring partner, Tsuna build massive underground gym for them. Tony sulk for whole month when Thor only manage to leave a dent on the wall while Hulk none at all.

10) Thor almost adopt Lambo for his ability only for Kyoko to say no by lifting Mjlonir off the ground and with her sunny smile, bashing those poor Hydra Agents.

11) No one wants to know what Mukuro and Loki up to, accept Chrome. This doesn't count since she is as bad as Mukuro.

12) Fury finally gives up and asks their help with the HYDRA SHIELD fiasco. He can't help but smile smugly at Alexander Pierce, when he realizes all the World Council is fake. He won't admit it, but Fury secretly glad he didn't make enemies with Namimori Restaurant, their reputation is the only thing that make most Bad Guys hesitant to coming out from hiding after the fall of SHIELD

"_It's Neo-Vongola now Fury, use its name appropriately," _

"_Reborn! How many times I said it no, you can't use that and stop making Famigilia!" _

"_And I replied back, Why not?" _

13) Tsuna takes in Winter Soldier. The man was wary and paranoid at first, also he sometimes having an angry fits and prone to attack Tsuna. Tsuna simply smile and pats him. He reminds Tsuna so much of Xanxus in younger years. And how he will fit just fine with the rest of his family. With Kurokawa Hana and Matt Murdock joint effort, they clears all the charges against Sargent Barnes and both of them so ruthless, their court session had become one of the most watch video for aspiring lawyers.

14) None of the Superheroes and Supervillians can actually see their flames, but they can see their weapons and one thing they knew, when Sawada Tsunayoshi gloves look like Iron Man gloves, they better runs away and fast. No one willing to repeat the _Late Night Incident_. It's always the nice one you had to watch out for.

15) Namimori Restaurant thrive, it even became the Neutral Center for Superheroes and Supervillians.

16) Despite what people believe, Tsuna and his family wasn't that powerful, they simply know how to deal with the entire shenanigan this world, thank to Spanner, Shouichi and Hayato knowledge. After all, they live with the Varia, Milliefiore, Vendice and many crazy mafias. Which they might forgot to tell them.

_Reborn stare deadpan at his idiot student. _

"_What is true!," _

"_Give me an example." _

"_Err... well Shouichi and Spanner aren't," _

"_They're mechanic not fighter. One of them create a time capsule, another create powerful robot and that earphones of your," _

"_Ky.. Kyoko?" _

"_She make Don Bovino cries and piss himself with her smile when she knew why Lambo been sent to Japan at such young age," _

"_Haru...?" _

"_Two word.. Tax Seasons," _

17) Shouichi and Spanner had free reign the day Ultron attack Sokovia, they gleefully launch their army of Gola Mosca at Ultron. Tsuna never thought that a drone can sulk. Then again, Vision belong to Tony, he shouldn't be surprise. To make the situation more ridiculous, they play 'Robot Riot' song from Phineas and Ferb cartoon.

_When the hell both of you manage to built it? Is that Vibranium? HAYATO!_

18) Much to everyone horror, Natasha become good friend with Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and I-pin. Reborn only grumble while hand the money to Coulson.

19) Sometimes, Tsuna and Steve sit at the Central Park doing nothing but relax and talk about their respective family. Tony try to disturb their activity once, Tsuna simply kick him into the pond. Steve only look at him, shrugs before continue to talk like nothing happen.

20) Wanda Maximoff afraid the Neo-Vongola especially Mukuro. She once tries to use her power on them, they easily brush it off, Mukuro pay back by trap her in illusion for 24 hours, illusion fill with nothing but white marshmallow and a voice saying _'Bya~, Bya~, Bya~'_ in Jaws Tunes repeatedly in the background. She promptly faint when see Mukuro for the first time.  
\- Meanwhile Pietro, her brother was afraid of Yamamoto Takeshi, the man was the only one manage to stop him by injured his legs while he running on full speed of his power. And later he meet Superbi Squalo, he didn't know which one terrified him most.

21) Hayato ends up lecturing both Tony and Bruce for their reckless for hours. Natasha records it and show to Pepper, Clint and Steve sitting in the corner enjoying the show.

22) The Neo-Vongola stays neutral in the Civil War. However both side had been pressure them to joins theirs, conveniently forgot that Neo-Vongola is a Mafia not a group of Superheroes. The breakpoints came when they had been given an ultimatum, joins or face the jails. During the public brawls between the opposingsides, Neo-Vongola appears in front of them with Tsuna in lead. All of them wearing black suits with Neo-Vongola insignia on their chest and flames weapons with them. It was Tsuna appearance that freezes all the Superheroes; he is wearing a black suit, a long cloak with a golden, decorated attachment and a huge Aslan-like flaming lion on his heels. They finally see the flames and the power that slowly crushing them. Before they realize, the Neo-Vongola moves and one by one the Superheroes fell down and chains appear out of nowhere latch on the unconscious heroes and drag them away into the portal. Captain America and Iron Man are the last one to fall. All of the Superheroes had been release six months after that with experience they refuse to speak off.

"_Byakuran,"_

"_Tsu-kun~~~ It's been a while, how can I help you?" _

"_I need a contact with Vendice," _

"_Aaahh, consider it done. Are you sure to this Tsunayoshi? You going to paint a large target on your back with this move," _

"_The Vongola was built to protect the people, that motto doesn't change one bit with me being here," _

"_In the end you still become __**Capo di Tutti Capi,**__ eh Tsuna?" _

"_Wipe that smug smile on your face Byakuran. You too Reborn. You had three hour to deal with Vendice and contact me back, Ciao," _

(For Neo-Vongola these petty squabbles are nothing compare to five years Mafia Wars against the Neo-Estraneo Famiglia.**That** had been hellish years)

* * *

**Extra! Extra!**

Civil War – Tsuna ask Takeshi to use his Rain Flame on the whole area and Chrome her Mist Flame to cover Takeshi Rain Flame. That's how they manage to subdue all the Superheroes.

During the Aftermath of Civil Wars, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, the Shimon and the Milliefiore arrive as the backup. They call it Vongola Alliance and how strong are they? Well, the drastic decline in crimes and Supervillians are enough answer to that. That and the low casualties of the civilian. Later, they refuse to leave and make themselves comfortable by making bases around the world. Fury and Coulson for once decide to pretend they didn't notice it. At least, the underworld will be under their command.

Steve and Bucky gains more sparring partner when Collonello, Lussuria and Aoba decide to joins their weekly sparring. Lal Mirch and Maria Hill joins Kyoko circle and somewhere deep in the space, Thanos had decide to postpone his plans toward Earth.

Mukuro and Wanda Illusion Battle – Mukuro manage to sneak into her mind without her knowing and manage to get glimpse on her memories. That's why he decide to use Marshmallow and Byakuran annoying voice since torturing a broken soul had no effect he desire unlike this one.

_The Late Night Incident_ \- Everyone agree it was Brotherhood and X-Men fault. Their fight somehow end up in Namimori Restaurant area and wake up a very tired, sleep deprive and lack of caffeine Sawada Tsunayoshi. It so terrifying that both Superheroes and Supervillians decide to make it Neutral Area. No fight is allowed, especially at night.

* * *

Review!


End file.
